Earth Day 2010
Earth Day 2010 was a party which began on April 21 and ended on April 27, 2010. The main room was the Mine Shack, which was stated in the Penguin Times. There was a new room near the Mine Shack called the "Recycling Plant", which you could enter after completing the Scavenger Hunt. There was also a new pathway added at the Forest which led to the Mine Shack. Free Items The first free item was a Straw Gardening Hat, that you could get at the Mine Shack and when you wore it and danced, a watering can appeared and you could water the space in front of you. There was a special effect at the garden which if you danced there, flowers would appear and change.http://www.cpcheats.info/2010/04/20/new-earth-days-images/ The second free item was the Leaf Pin located at the Ski Hill. The last free item was the Recycle Pin that you could obtain when you finished the scavenger hunt. New Room The new room appeared at Earth Day which was April 22, 2010. Here were some clues penguins found: *In the Club Penguin Times, there were blueprints. *It was also said it is a Recycling Plant. *Gary put a gadget in it. *He said the gadget would change pizza boxes to new ones. *According to Billybob, it will be permanent. *To some penguins, it looked like a greenhouse. *Instead of throwing snowballs, you threw the collectable items or garbage you collected in the Scavenger Hunt. The Rooms Town The town had a big change due to decorating: *The buildings turned green like St. Patrick's Day but a little darker. *Plants were everywhere. *Bushes were behind the buildings. *There was a recycling bin in the bushes. Coffee Shop Exterior: *Everything turned green and yellow Interior *No changes Night Club Exterior *Everything turned green Interior *No changes Gift Shop Exterior *Everything turned green Interior *No changes Plaza The Plaza had a little change: *The buildings turned green except the Stage *Plants were everywhere. Pet Shop Exterior *The building turned green. *The blue puffle sign turned green. Interior *No changes Pizza Parlor Exterior *Everything turned green and yellow. Interior *No changes Forest The Forest had no changes, other than the opening of a new path to the Mine Shack, but that became permanent. Mine Shack The Mine Shack was very decorated, since it was the main room *Two garden areas *A harvest shed *A path to the Forest *A snowball generator that when thrown a snowball into, water flowed into the pipe, then down to the pipe of garden that sprinkled out water. *The Free item was a straw hat. *The Recycling Plant was in this room. Trivia *It was said in the Club Penguin Times that there would be a gadget that turned used things (like pizza boxes) into reusable things. *In a blog post by Billybob, it was revealed that the Recycling Plant would be to the left of the Mine Shack, and the path to the Forest would be in the left-hand corner. *There was a scavenger hunt at the party. *This was the third party that started this year a day ahead of schedule. (First being the Puffle Party 2010 and the second being the April Fools Day Party 2010) *It started 2 days early. It opened on the 21st, the day before it would be opened, but the 22nd was going to be early, because it would have been on Friday. *Many penguins were furious after hearing the update is permanent. *This party had no music, except for the music inside the Recycling Plant. *The garden, the shed, the generator, stayed when the party was over. *It ended 2 days after when planned of ending. *The extra Forest path stayed after the party. *Nothing inside a building was decorated. Gallery Earth Day preparations File:EarthDay2010Construction.PNG|The construction before the party at the Mine Shack. File:April sneak peek.JPG|A part of the sneak peek of April 2010 with a part of the picture of the decorations of the Earth Day Party (it was unknown it was from that party at the moment it was published). File:Earth Day.jpg|A sneak peek taken by a recent post from Billybob... Left, you can see the recycling plant, lower left you can see the path to the forest... Billybob, also says that the recycling plant will be there even after the Earth Day party (click the photo to see the post)...|link=http://community.clubpenguin.com/blog/2010/04/earth-day-sneak-peek.php File:Gary blueprints.png|Gary's blueprint for Earth Day. MINE SHACK DURING EARTH DAY PARTY PRE PARTY.jpg|A part of the Mine Shack during the earth day party. It was found in a Club Penguin Public Relations page. The free hat item is visible there... (Click the image for big version of it). recycle plant during earth day party pre party.jpg|A part of the Recycle Plant during the Earth Day Party. It was found in a Club Penguin Public Relations page. Upper right, there can be found a recycle bin. It may be a scavenger hunt or it may be just a decoration for the party. Left, the Recycler 3000 is visible. (Click the image for a big version of it). Earth Day Party File:EDTown.png|The Town during Earth Day 2010. File:EDPlaza.png|The Plaza during Earth Day 2010. File:EDMineshack.png|The Mine Shack during Earth Day 2010. File:Recyplant.png|The Recycling Plant during Earth Day 2010. File:ForestEarthDay2010.jpg|The Forest during the Earth Day 2010. SWF *The Town *The Coffee Shop *The Book Room *The Plaza *The Pet Shop *The Ski Hill *The Forest *The Cove *Dojo *Recycle Hunt *Start Screen Sources and References Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties